Fire
by wheniwrite
Summary: "I have never thought about Damoon in this way. Perhaps when our fires will touch we'll burn to ashes..." Just a short one-shot which I had in my mind for ages. It's my first TVD fiction and english is not my first language, so be nice, please :). Enjoy the ride and watch the fire - it can burn you...


**Fire**

I've just returned and it was like I didn't exist after five minutes. Elena was all lovey-dovey with Stefan, aunt Jena sees nothing but Alaric, Tyler and Matt - who knows where they were (together) and girls - they have their own problems so they weren't here. Welcome home, Jeremy. I must smirk to myself. "Something funny?" suddenly said someone behind my back. Vampires, you can never find them, but when they are looking for you, you should watch your back (which I didn't).

I turned. Damon, of course. "Nothing you can see," I said. But it seemed that Damon understood or maybe he didn't just care about my answer. That's him - you never know what is going on in his head - Mr. Mysterious. "How was it? Denver?" he asked. Is he kidding me? "I'm sure that you have better things to do then chatting with me. You don't really care, so why bother with me?" I smiled. "Gee, clever as always. You're right, I have many things to do, but right now I don't want to think about them, so I'm trying to speak with you, it's a problem?" he spoke with no interest, bored as always, but his eyes were watching me closely. Like he was afraid no to say something wrong.

I let out a small laugh: "So, you're using me to forget about your duties." He looked away. This was probably too far. "That's ok with me," I said quickly, "I need some distraction, too. Still have the picture of Elena and Stefan screaming happily: Yay, Jeremy!" He snored. Phew, I must be more careful what I'm saying. "Well, in that case, you need a big one. That picture is really hard to get out of your head," he was smirking and it took me about five seconds then I realized. "Oh God, they didn't..." I was laughing. "Yup, they did. I didn't kill them only because they were mortal drunk," he smiled and I couldn't stop laughing. "Shall we?" he rolled his eyes. "Yes, they don't care about me anyway," I shrugged my shoulders and gave Damon, who was looking down at the ground again, a small smile. Weird.

We went outside. As I thought no one noticed that we left. "Any ideas?" he asked and took deep breath of cool night air and stretch his muscles. I had to bite my tongue not to say anything stupid. I already have label "Creepy-kid" in school, well, now they can add "Fag", too. I shook my head to stop thinking of naked vampire who was standing next to me. Unfortunately, he noticed I was staring at him and he gave me a questioning glare. "What?" he sneered the way only he can.

I bit my lip and looked away. But then I got an idea and looked up again.

"You have your car here?" There was surprise in his eyes for a moment - for two seconds.

"Don't even think about it," he said terrified, "I wouldn't entrust the car to anybody, not even Stefan. And especially not to you, who just learn how to drive a pedal car," his voice was calm but in some way nervous so I ignored the offence (I have never had a pedal car).

"I don't want to drive it. Just go for a ride... with you behind the wheel," I smiled, "somewhere far away."

"Why?" he didn't understand.

"I said I need a distraction, you need it as well. And ride with you - I think it's the perfect resolution. You love to drive fast and I... never mind." I almost said something that I didn't want to -_ I love to be with you_.

He was hesitating.

"Okay," he said after a while, "but it was _your_ idea." I smiled at his tone.

"I trust you," I said and went to the car.

"You shouldn't," I would hear if I will be able to read minds.

We were driving. And we were driving fast as hell. I was seeing nothing but a smudgy blur around me. I close my eyes and enjoyed the wind in my hair, the sense of safe and absolute freedom. Damon acts different when he's driving. No sigh of cold and sarcastic behaviour. We were having fun and I forget about all my problems for a short but precious moment. In that few minutes, which were running too fast - there were just me and him, nothing else.

But suddenly we stopped. I opened my eyes and was looking into his blue ones. He was too close than I could handle. Feelings of wild ride were fading away but still were in the air. I was getting hot. "Damon," my own voice surprised me. It was gruff and you could hear the passion in it, which was remained to stay as a secret. He leaned closer.

My head was empty; my heart was beating too fast and too loud. Why is he doing this? Without thinking I licked my lips. The movement of my tongue had strange effect on him - as if he was hypnotized. It was dark, but I still saw the change in his expression. Predator in him was slowly taking over his own control.

"Jeremy," he groaned my name with so much insistence. All my instincts were screaming at me to run away, but I leaned closer to him too. "Jeremy," he pleaded. I don't know, if he wanted me to stop or go on, but I didn't care anyway. "I trust you," my voice whispered and finally, with quiet moan, he attacked my lips with his.

There were fireworks in my head and the world was spinning faster and the only logical thought was that I really shouldn't be doing this.

I don't remember how, but suddenly I had Damon in my lap and his shirt on back seat. But still, I felt that he was holding back. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him - all of him with every last imperfections that he thinks he has. I trusted him - he wouldn't ever hurt me.

All of a sudden he pulled away. "I..." he began, as he had just realized what he was doing. I didn't want to speak, not now. I bit his ear playfully. "Distraction, remember? Wild dangerous ride," now I licked his ear and then bite it again. He pulled my face away so he was looking in my eyes. "You're playing with fire, kid," he whispered excitedly. I kissed him and we both groaned.

"This isn't just a game for me. I fight fire with fire," I kissed him again, "it's better than rob Peter to pay Paul, wanna try?" He pulled me closer again and deepened the kiss - so much that I saw stars. I loved it - the fire which was burning in us.

Perhaps when our bodies will become one and our fires will touch, we'll burn down to ashes.

I moaned when he bit my neck. He didn't break the skin, but I knew I'll let him. I've never thought about Damon in this way until I had returned from Denver. He was simply untouchable for me before. But now the idea of having him for myself didn't seem so bad.

Even just this once, just for today, I wanted it to happen. He's dangerous and mysterious. There are so many things that I still don't know about him and I know I should be afraid, but in that moment

I wanted nothing more or less than to _burn down_ with Damon in my arms.


End file.
